Change
by Wombaat
Summary: Short Fic. Post Hogwarts. The statute of secrecy is broken. The wizarding world don't do well in the aftermath. HHR mentioned in passing.


**Nope. Don't own it. Wish I did.**

Rose Potter was across the lake with her mother, visiting the tomb of Albus Dumbledore, when her world was irrevocably changed. It was only a little under a year since the remnants of British wizarding society had retreated under the wards of Hogwarts.

Twenty-three years ago, the 2nd blood war was won by the combined efforts of her father Harry Potter, mother Hermione Potter nee Granger, her uncle Ron Weasley and the staff of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Her parents returned to complete their schooling while her uncle proceeded to work with his surviving brothers to make their joke shop a rousing success. Finally bereft of the pressure they'd faced over the previous seven years, a relationship between Harry and Hermione blossomed, resulting in a proposal on stage during their graduation. Deciding that they'd waited long enough, the two married less than six months later on the grounds of the first home Harry had ever had, Hogwarts.

Our heroes had proceeded out into the wider world, Harry to play quidditch and Hermione to pursue spell research and a mastery in Runes. After a couple of years Harry took a bad bludger hit and with their first child on the way retired from playing professionally and took up a position as the new charms professor at Hogwarts. Hermione after completing her mastery took up the role of runes professor and have their second child. A few years later they took up the role of head of Gryphondor and Deputy Headmistress before having their third child, a daughter.

Three years ago a radical group had arisen in the MACUSA who proceeded, quietly at first, to target no-mag (muggle) society. Small incidents were committed and subsequently covered up by the no-mag government, _who'd actually known about and worked with the wizarding world for centuries._ The situation escalated rather quickly, resulting in the filming of a group of them assaulting an elementary school in _Massachusetts. First thought to be another school siege, it wasn't until after the wizards had had their 'fun' and portkeyed away, that the security footage and the atrocities committed within the school were discovered. The American media had gotten their hands on leaked footage from the school and despite the best efforts of the government the statute of secrecy was broken. Religious zealotry, bigotry and fear reigned world wide and the muggle population demanded action. Several standing governments attempted to be the voice of reason however after more incidents, they were shouted over by more reactionary elements. _

_The wider wizarding world retreated behind their wards and sat praying that they would protect them as they had for the last thousand years. They had not however factored in advances in technology and that the muggles were now actively looking for the wizards. Enclaves were discovered one after the other and while muggle weapons were rendered inoperative within the ward boundaries, kinetic energy weapons and bullets that were fired from outside were not affected and despite the best efforts of researchers a ward took another year to develop, by this point only a few remote area's like Hogwarts and some of the mountain dragon reserves, were still viable._

_These area's rapidly became havens. Their society had become more militaristic as a result of the war and the need to defend the remnants of the wizarding world. Young men and women trained more and more in combat spells and more esoteric abilities were set aside for the future 'after the war was over.' This didn't mean that diplomatic reason was rejected, Harry had become the defacto head of wizarding Britain and was deep into negotiations, through third parties, with the British government for a cease fire and amnesty for non-combatants. He like many of the older magicals were well aware of how far up the proverbial creek they were, and how the only way to preserve the remainder of their populations was not through the force of arms._

_It was during this period that the anniversary of Albus Dumbledores passing occurred and, in the hope of retaining a little normalcy, Hermione had taken some of the younger residents over the lake to his tomb. Harry and the boys had remained behind. Harry to continue his negotiations and the boys who were not released from their training._

_Rose, Hermione and the others had just entered the surrounds of the tomb when a loud siren was heard emendating from the school, Hermione's head snapped around as the anti-material wards snapped into place, forming an almost semi solid dome over the grounds. Quickly the staff _ushered the children into the more sheltered area's of the inner tomb when there was a bright flash. It was like a flashbulb from a camera had gone off in Roses' face. The colours seemed to reverse for a second before a noise like all the demons in hell rolled over the tomb accompanied by a tornado of winds and incredible heat. The ground, normally so solid, rolled and bucked like the worst earthquake ever witnessed in the ancient grounds. Statues fell from their plinths and incense sticks and candles tumbled from burners. Marble walls, strengthened through magic imbued into the very stone, cracked and broke. While above it all rose a terrible and majestic sight.

It was a massive fireball, Roiling and tumultuous in its beauty and terror. It rose for what seemed like thousands of feet before spreading out in all directions like an umbrella or mushroom. The staff and students pulled themselves to their feet and made their way to where the front courtyard of the tomb previously existed. Faces turned to grey as they looked out upon the devastation. The girl looked to where her brothers were training, the buildings she had been born in, the home she had lived in for half of her six years of life.

Negotiations had failed.

Her world had changed forever.

Hogwarts was no more…


End file.
